Max Lightwood - Brave and Young
by daydreamer9898
Summary: I'm young, but I guess this is the oldest I'll ever be.


_I looked out the window of my bedroom. I watched as fire spread from one end to another, dancing. They reflected in the glass of my window. I could hear cries- of bravery, coming from the ones like my family, from the brave Shadowhunters, and of helplessness coming from the ones who aren't strong enough._

_Demons have entered Alicante. That kind of thing doesn't happen… and I'm scared. I clutched the wooden Shadowhunter toy in my hand, harder. _You have nothing to worry about. We will always be here to protect you._ Jace's words echoed in my head. Was I safe? Alec isn't here. Isabelle is upstairs taking care of her bleeding wrist. Jace isn't here, not even his sister, was Clary her name? I'm all alone with Sebastian, and I don't trust him. My mom once told me that a person should ask permission before taking someone else's stuff. Well, he took my book without asking, he's a no-manners-jerk. But it's not just that. There's more to him than meets the eye. There's something dark within him, I can feel it. It's in the way he looks at you, the way he talks to you, the way he moves around you- it's in everything he does._

_There was a soft knock on my door, my heart took a giant leap from my chest. I knew it was Isabelle, but still... I opened my mouth to tell her to come in, but nothing comes out. I guess I'm too scared to talk- no, I'm not scared. I'm probably just shocked, that's all._

_The door opened, and I saw that it wasn't Isabelle. It was Sebastian. "Hey, Max, you okay?" he asked. His voice was gentle and comforting, but it unnatural, the way an irresponsible babysitter would talk to the kid he was babysitting. I just nodded. "If it makes you feel any better... I just finished warding the house." I nodded again, then looked away, back outside the window. The fire was much worse now, much bigger. But I have to admit, there was a flutter of comfort in my chest, knowing that the wards were up around the house. But I _do_ wonder where Aline Penhallow is. It's been hours since-_

_"You don't talk much, do you?" I looked back at him. There it is again. I could really feel it. He's planning something. He reeks of his evil mind. There was an edge to his voice. I swallowed thickly, but it felt as though my throat was closing in. "Then," he added, a sly grin on his face. It annoyed me, made me want to smack it out of his face. But everyone knows I'm too small and inexperienced compared to someone his age. "you won't be much trouble?" he reached for something behind him, not taking his eyes off me. He brought out his hand, gripping a hammer. This is it. He's done playing nice._

_I ran out the door. Yes, he was bigger and he was stronger. But I'm smaller and faster. I pushed him aside as hard as I can. Fortunately, he wasn't expecting it so he stumbled backwards and lost his balance, causing him to fall to the floor. He fell with a yelp. I heard him hiss something unintelligible under his breath. He cussed at me, and I couldn't help but grin. I ran down the stairs. I didn't have enough time- not enough time to think, so absent-mindedly, I ran to the kitchen. I lay there, thinking of what to do. I should scream, call Isabelle, but I can't. I can't scream, as if something was stuck in my throat, possibly fear. I'm choking on fear. I held on tighter on the toy Jace had given me before, so tight my hand felt numb. Through the years, this toy had been some kind of a lucky charm to me. The normal mundane kids had their night lamps, their small blankets, teddy bears, dolls... but to me, it was this. This Shadowhunter toy gave me strength and hope. _

_Was I dying here, under this table? __**A Lightwood kid found dead under the Penhallows' dining table**__…. That doesn't sound right. I'm a Shadowhunter. A Lightwood. I'm still young, but I guess, this is the oldest I will be, whether I like it or not._

_I stood up, out from under the kitchen table. I stood there, the wooden Shadowhunter toy in my right hand. Sebastian stands a few feet before me, but close enough that he can hit me, close enough to kill me. I'm a few feet away from my death._

_My name is Maxwell Lightwood, but everyone calls me Max. My parents are Maryse and Robert Lightwood. My older brothers are Alec and Jace, the two best Shadowhunters in Idris. My older sister is Isabelle, one of the bravest and most annoying girls ever. Too bad, I didn't get to know Clary much, I didn't get the chance to see Forbidden Planet._

_My name is Max, and I will die a brave Shadowhunter death-_


End file.
